Genuine Rockstar
by justdancingsam
Summary: Ash had a concert on Friday night. Will it go as planned? Just ask her fans (She has over a billion!). They'll answer for you Rated T for 1 use of language


**Before we start: I have updated my profile if you want to see it. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

It was a little after 2:30 A.M. on Thursday morning, when Ash's cell phone rang, causing her to wake up instantly. _"Oh no! It's Lance AGAIN! I thought I forgot about him, and accepted Samuel!"_ Ash thought, and picked up her phone

It was _NOT_ Lance! It was Samuel. _"Phew! What a relief!"_ Ash thought and answered.

"Hello?" Ash said tiredly

 _"Why hello Ash. What's happening?"_ Samuel asked

"Dude, I don't mean to ruin your fun, but it is 2:33 A.M.!" Ash said

 _"Ash, I'm sorry if I woke you up. It's just that I wanted to call you for a bit."_ Samuel replied

"O-OK. No biggie." Ash said

 _"How excited are you for your concert Friday night?"_ Samuel asked

"Pretty damn excited if you ask me" Ash said, feeling happy

"Only one thing, it's now Thursday" Ash then said

 _"Oh... right. Ash, I was also calling to see if you wanted to see a movie tomorrow night."_ Samuel said

"OK." Ash said, she was free any day of the week, ever since Lance cheated on her, but she proved she didn't need him. Lance proved he didn't need Ash anymore.

 _"K. What genre are you into?"_ Samuel asked

"I really like horror films" Ash said

 **This conversation lasted for what had to be 20 minutes, I am sure you all do not want to sit through this, so I'm going to save you the time and skip it. To the very end**

* * *

"I'd also appreciate it if you came to my concert. I even written one for you." Ash said

 _"I will come to that! Definitely! Uh, Ash, I gotta go, it's getting a little late, have a good night"_ Samuel replied

"Bye" Ash said, and went back to sleep

Was it easy to get back to sleep: **Hell no!**

But could it be doable: **Yes!** , Ash found herself deep asleep at 3:03 A.M.

She rehearsed the entire day at the New Moon Theater. Everyone had to have heard about it. Even Buster said he was going. Bunches of people said they were going. Even her fans were buying tickets within a flash! Fan E-Mails were coming in like a lightning strike out of nowhere. Ash felt amazed! 12:38 P.M. (Lunchtime), one said how awesome she was, even the fan's friend as also a fan of her. She was so happy, quills flew all across the place in her rehearsal room.

* * *

 _Next day, at 5:30 A.M._

Ash was excited, it was the day of her concert. She took the day from rehearsal for Buster's next competition, to go set up for her show!

She practiced all her songs in order. To her surprise, her first "single" that gained her international fame, "Set It All Free" was the last song up in her show (Ash was going to be performing 15 of her songs)

* * *

6:30 P.M., 1 hour left!

Ash was getting excited, _SHE_ was the head of everything! Ash almost felt like getting dinner, but it probably wouldn't be a great idea, since she was gonna be up there in an hour. In the meantime, fans were packing into the _David Geffen Concert Hall & Diner_, Samuel, was the first one in. By 6:53 P.M., over 1,000+ fans of her were in there like crazy!

Ash heard the commotion, whilst strumming her guitar to see of it all worked. _"Huh? Where's that coming from?"_ Ash thought, and peeked her head, only to see, 1,000+ fans in the auditorium! Her audience was awaiting 7:30 P.M.!

"What the?" Ash whispered to herself.

Ash was far excited, quills went everywhere. _She forgot about this!_

She took care of that almost instantly. "There, now my audience members won't get scared of me due to the excessive quill flying" Ash said to herself

* * *

7:29! 1 minute left! Thousands & thousands of people were packed in! Millions even! Ash didn't know she had 1,000,000+ fans!

 _"Wow! Who knew I could have millions of fans!_ _"_ Ash said to herself, and checked her watch: 7:30!

It was time!

The head of the theater explained basic rules, advance rules, etc.

"Without any further ado, enjoy the show!" David said

Ash walked out on stage! And started performing after a 5 minute speech _EVERYONE_ shushed for! They were absolutely eager to hear her!

Within the 5 minutes, it passed.

And she started her performance!

* * *

1 hour in, and 14 of her 15 songs have been sung. "Set It All Free" was the last one!

She explained how this song was written

"This, what you're about to witness, made all of you guys, be here tonight! If it weren't for this song, I wouldn't have millions of fans, like every single one of you"

An applause was heard.

"This one is my first one I ever written, it was written, after someone cheated on me" Ash explained

The whole audience went into shock

"I beg your pardon, but who was it?" Someone from the audience asked

"Thanks for asking, it was Lance" Ash said

"ASH! I thought you said you forgot about him!" Samuel raised his voice

"Relax! I forgot him anyway!" Ash said

"Oh, right" Samuel said

"Anyhow! This, is "Set It All Free", the first one I wrote, ever" Ash then said

* * *

 _3 minutes and 35 seconds later..._

The entire audience was cheering for her! Ash couldn't believe it! She took her final bow. And left the stage. David came back, knowing it was over. "Well, what about that! That, was one genuine rock-star we just seen!" David exclaimed!

 _5 minutes later..._

They were giving their final applause, and left the theater, Ash left 20 minutes after cleaning up, and went to get dinner at _Buffalo Wild Wings_. Ash's show was so successful, she even did a world tour! Billions of fans had on Ash related T-Shirts for what had to be a good while! Ash was surprised!

And her world tour went well!

That just about wraps it up!

Request me any Fanfic (Remember, I only do Sing (2016) with Ash as the main character), and I'll do it ASAP!

Hope you enjoyed, ;)


End file.
